Forum:A Revised Canon Policy
As you all may know, the issue of canonicity regarding works by 343 Industries has been a hot one, and one that has seen considerable debate both among the administration and the userbase on the IRC. But as you also should know, Halo 4 is well on its way, and despite this, there has been nothing done to alter the as-of-now outdated Canon Policy. Whether to wholeheartedly accept 343i canon as needing to be followed or to mark it as secondary, the fact remains that the Canon Policy must be altered to accommodate it. That being said, I'm proposing a revision of the Canon Policy in the very near future: a culture of procrastination is not something that should be kept as the status quo, and if this site is to progress, it must be able to adapt to changing circumstances. Feel free to comment and add your opinions. :This debate is as fun as sitting through a baseball game. :This seems to be the clearest solution from where I'm standing. The all-in or all-out caveat may need a bit of fine tuning in the future, but it's best to just settle this now rather than arguing about it for the rest of the foreseeable future. :The fact remains that the Policy as it stands needs to be altered to accommodate for 343i material, something it does not address. Whether or not to accept 343i canon would come during the process of actually laying out a plan of revision, but this forum post simply addresses the need for revision in any form. : ::There's no real purpose for a tiered Canon Policy anyhoo. As I started in that link above, we need to dump the stupid biases people have towards the guys who watered down the game stories or those who added a dinosaur into an anime. Any canon policy, if we actually need one, should be based on plausibility within the Haloverse rather than if it fits within the confines of Bungie or 343i's canon. Because honestly, neither company has been entirely faithful to the canon and we're in no place to say that users must abide by a biased chronological hierarchy. You know it's sad when I look at 343 Industries' content and start classifying some of them as "non-canon friendly". As Grizzlei has pointed out above, my support goes to allowing for drawing a line between Bungie and 343 Industries for the sake of keeping this wiki in one piece and for maintaining the quality of canon we've been working to...well, maintain, over the last five and a half years. The two are different in the way they handle Halo, and while I won't deny that even the worst of 343i's material has to be considered canon, to mix it with Bungie's canon would be messy. At least we wouldn't run into a fraction of the clearly avoidable discrepancies that 343i seems to be so easily drawn to creating. 22:56, June 28, 2012 (EST) Again, the fact remains that that would still constitute a revision of the current Canon Policy: something that, at this point, should be altered.